criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Streets of Ank'Harel
| Image = 065TheStreetsOfAnkHarel.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 09 | GnSNum = 65 | Airdate = 2016-08-25 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:19:47 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-65/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the ninth episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina travels to Marquet in search of Cabal's Ruin, the next Vestige on their list. They explore the city of Ank'Harel, get involved in some questionable activities, and eventually find themselves standing before the mysterious ruler of the city... Synopsis Pre-Show The following pre-show content was removed from the final Geek & Sundry YouTube video: * The updated Critical Role fan art appreciation video. Announcements * Matthew Mercer, Marisha Ray, and Taliesin Jaffe will be gone next week (Thursday, 2016-09-01), so Liam O'Brien will lead a one-shot in lieu of . Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Ashly Burch will join the cast for the special episode, . * LootCrate continues their sponsorship of Critical Role with $3 off a subscription when using the promo code "criticalrole", which Sam Riegel humorously explained by mathematical analogies. * The English cast video for Final Fantasy XV was officially released, with Matthew Mercer playing Cor Leonis. (Mercer's part in the video begins at 4:24.) * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided came out recently, with Matthew Mercer scattered throughout the game as various characters. * Critical Role has been nominated for a Streamy in the "Gaming" category. ** Also, Muzzled the Musical was nominated for a Streamy in the "Indie" category. It was co-created by Matthew Mercer, directed by Sean Becker (who also directed Marisha Ray's Signal Boost!), and starred Ashly Burch. * Travis Willingham announced that the Dallas Cowboys were, at the time of airing, playing the Seattle Seahawks. * The 50th anniversary live-action opening credits aired after the announcements. Recap "Our band of adventurers, Vox Machina, in raising an army, hopefully, of allies and powerful artifacts to face the Chroma Conclave, a gathering of powerful, dangerous chromatic dragons that have been tearing through the countryside of Tal'Dorei and distant Wildmount. "They have recently found some information, had a close call with the Frigid Doom known as Vorugal, the white dragon, flying over, did not pierce through the apparent illusionary barrier that was placed with the help of Allura, Gilmore, and Pike there in Whitestone. The party then decided to go ahead and—using that cue before the dragon returned to its current roost that it has created over the ruins of the city of Draconia—they traveled across to the continent of Wildmount. "They had a meeting with the Ravinites, apparently a rather subverted and long-enslaved offshoot species of dragonborn kin, tailless and now surviving amongst a recent winter that seems to have come with the ruin the dragon brought. They also discovered that most of Draconia and its royal elite have been slaughtered as a means of the dragon establishing its dominance, and the worship of the Ravinites that survived the fall of Draconia. "Vox Machina made a deal with Tooma—apparently the current clan leader of the remaining Ravinites—that they would aid in destroying this dragon—basically the master that they replaced the Draconians with—when it came. However, to ensure the party's help there is a two week time limit, and if they do not return before then, the Ravinites would see them as not keeping their end of the deal, and they would instead direct the dragon towards what was going to be Whitestone, until Scanlan altered Tooma's memory, which she recalls now as Emon. "Before they could find their way home, one of the corpses upon one of the ice spikes outside of the dragon's new nest Percy saw to be the remains of Vox Machina's long-traveled friend Tiberius Stormwind. The party had a fateful farewell, set him to rest within the ruins of the nearby library fallen from the islands of Draconia, said their goodbyes, and then—upon prepping a bit, plotting and planning—found their way back to Whitestone to continue the next leg of their adventure." Part I Late into the night in Whitestone as the sky turns to dusk, as Vox Machina is resting from the harrowing day that they had after returning from Draconia, Vax'ildan stands in his room with Keyleth by his side after she had knocked on the door and asked if she could be with him for the night. Together, they quietly stare up into the ceiling for a while before Vax breaks the silence and says to Keyleth, "We really fucked things up, haven't we?" The young druid asks for him to clarify, but Vax then goes on to say what has been on the forefront of his mind regarding his acceptance of the Raven Queen, his sister Vex'ahlia consistently teasing the two of them whenever they tried to share a word together, and his own confused thoughts that had plagued him for weeks, after which he admits that he had been pushing everyone in the group away, Keyleth most of all because he was afraid. He then apologizes to her, saying that she didn't deserve the treatment she had received. Vax goes on to assure Keyleth that despite all that had happened, nothing has changed about how he feels towards her and laments on the near-misses they had endured and now experiencing a true death in their ragtag family due to having found Tiberius' frozen corpse outside of Vorugal's lair. He goes on to say that death is unavoidable, that it's all the more reason for life to be lived. He then states that it does not matter whatever he and Keyleth have between them, that he'll consider himself lucky if she spends any time with him at all. As Vax goes on to tell her that she is very dear to him, Keyleth interrupts, saying that he's talking too much. She then admits that she hadn't been making herself very accessible either, and that the fault lies with both of them. Keyleth then goes on to make her point, that for the longest time she was outright terrified of losing Vax whether it be due to death, the Raven Queen, or even to himself. She then recounts the discussion that she had with Pike before they departed for the Feywild, and she points out that the cleric's words had struck a chord within her, that some people just have more of themselves to give. Keyleth then admits that she realized that she was afraid of losing him to a future that ultimately has not yet been set in stone, which they both admit is stupid. She then concedes that Vax was right, that they have nothing to lose. With that, she says something that she wanted to say for a very long time. |edit=hide}} Vax begins to chuckle, completely stunned by Keyleth's confession, and apologizes, which Keyleth returns in kind. He then admits his love for her once more, and the two half-elves seal it with a high-five, after which Vax tackle-hugs her into the bed. The two then spend the night together in each other's company, the two of them as well as the rest of Vox Machina in their respective rooms reminiscing about their journey thus far, trying to figuring out where they are as individuals and where their story will lead them going forward. The next morning, they gather in the dining room for breakfast that is mercifully free of chicken, but initially lacking in bacon. Zahra Hydris soon enters the room and joins them for breakfast and they begin filling each other in on recent events. Percy inquires about Zahra's family and whether they can be counted on as allies, but the warlock informs him that they will get no help from them, especially due to her having an "estranged" relationship with them. Before she leaves, Percy then inquires as to where Kashaw may be, but she tells him that she hasn't seen him for days due to her continuing research on the Ziggurat beneath the castle. As Zahra leaves the room, the party discusses what their next course of action may be. The general consensus leans towards going to Marquet to hunt down Cabal's Ruin. As they go through their options, Scanlan points out that before they go to Marquet, they really need to consider a plan to wrangle a beast large enough to attract the Frigid Doom, and he recalls that its most recent prey was that of a remorhaz, a dangerous burrowing creature with a body and blood that burns on contact. Percy goes on to say that they need the beast that they find to be able to wear down Vorugal enough so that the party can go in for the kill. Scanlan argues that they need to return to Draconia to find such a beast, but Percy's rebuttal is that they can send a letter to the Slayer's Take so that they can figure out what creatures can be provided for the plan to work. Scanlan then suggests that instead of Marquet, they need to talk to the Take right away, but Percy suggests sending a letter to save time and that Kashaw would be the one to bring the letter with him back to Vasselheim so that they are not doing everything themselves. Coming to a consensus, the party leaves the castle to go find the cleric. Not far from the base of the pathway that leads to the city, the party sees a bunch of guards and civilians training in order to bolster the defense of Whitestone should it be needed. They then spot Kashaw serving as an instructor for the civilians, training them in using spears and shields effectively. Vex notes that they shouldn't really send Kashaw since he's training their army, but Percy notes that they are not an army but just a bunch of people that will die horribly no matter how hard they try, a cynical response that Keyleth agrees with for a change. She then goes on to say that perhaps Kashaw may not be so keen on being their messenger. Scanlan and Vex convince her that it's not just about sending a message, but also about defeating a dragon. After further arguing about what to do regarding whether to return to Draconia or return to the Slayer's Take, Keyleth urges them to just talk to Kashaw already. The party approaches Kashaw as he is still training the civilians, utterly exasperated. He notices Vox Machina approaching and asks the recruits to take thirty and greets them in his usual deadpan demeanor. The party then offers him if he wants to return to Vasselheim to give the Slayer's Take the letter. Kashaw, despite his griping about returning to "Vasselheim" to give the letter to the Huntmaster which he is glad to be away from, accepts the request. Percy then agrees to draft the letter as soon as possible. The party then debates what to add to the request to sweeten the pot. Keyleth and Vax both notice Grog getting bored with the discussion continuously going in circles. Vax then picks up a wooden sword and smacks him as hard as he can on the small of his back to attempt to give him an outlet to get rid of his boredom, the attack itself sending a jolt of pain through the goliath. Grog turns around as Vax attacks again, the blow this time having no effect. Grog asks if Vax has a death wish, but the rogue insists that he's doing him a favor. Percy walks away, intent on finishing the letter. Vax then picks up a gauntlet and attempts to throw it, but pulls a muscle and drops it. Seeing the humorous "battle" take place between them, Scanlan jumps up on a chair and gets the recruits' attention. |edit=hide}} The forty-five armored recruits all then turn towards Grog... and just freeze, and then turn towards Scanlan and whisper amongst themselves. Looking at Grog, they then slowly inch towards him, spears and shields at the ready. Grog, amused at this, smashes the Titanstone Knuckles together and casts Enlarge, becoming much larger. The recruits, upon seeing this, immediately back away. Kashaw notices this and yells to the students that Scanlan is messing with them and that everything's fine, and then turns to the gnome and remarks that that was pretty funny before asking the party to not kill them. Scanlan nervously asks Grog if he was really planning to kill them, to which Grog replies in the affirmative. The goliath then turns to Vax, who tries to dodge out of the way of the incoming retaliatory strike but is too slow as Grog kicks him across the way, the rogue tumbling and skidding to the ground about thirty feet away. Vax, stunned and in much pain, mutters that he feels so alive. Grog then checks if the knuckles have changed from kicking a friend in the face, but is disappointed when there is no change. The recruits, thoroughly unnerved by the display, all flee from the training area. Vex walks over to help her brother up, who then says that it was worth getting his ass kicked so that Grog wouldn't be bored. As this spectacle comes to an end, Percy finalizes the letter which summarizes the situation they are in, and that the Slayer's Take will be well compensated for their aid, and that it must be finished within fourteen days. A confused Scanlan notes that they need to ask them for their aid in finding a beast, which Percy points out is already in the letter. Vex notes to Scanlan that that is part of "listening". Percy jokingly asks if there was a way to enchant his voice with Scanlan's so that the bard could actually pay more attention. He then offers the letter to Kashaw, who is asked by Vex to not mention Whitestone's existence to anyone. They then plan to have Keyleth send him back to Vasselheim through the Sun Tree with Transport via Plants. They wonder how he will plan to get back, but Kashaw assures them that he'll find a way. Keyleth and Kashaw then head to the Sun Tree. After they leave, Scanlan and Vex ask Vax why he's not going with them, the former along with Percy joking around and claiming that the cleric has eyes for him, something that Vax is quick to dismiss as he doesn't want to encourage it due to his recently established relationship with Keyleth. When the two arrive at the Sun Tree, Kashaw awkwardly asks Keyleth for a drink when the situation with the Chroma Conclave is finally resolved. Keyleth, embarrassed and flustered, asks about what kind of drink he had in mind, to which Kashaw replies that she already answered her own question. Unable to come up with a response, Keyleth mentions that she's trying to allow herself to feel things now but Kashaw, not knowing about her confession to Vax, remarks that it doesn't work out for anybody. Unable to come up with a proper comeback, and unable to say outright that she has to turn him down, Keyleth puts a pin on his request, casts the spell, and shoves him through before she can say anything else. The rest of the party (minus Pike) meet up with Keyleth. Scanlan thinks that they should rest before heading to Gilmore's house, but the others remind him that they have no time to waste due to their time limit and that they are leaving right now. So they make their way to Gilmore's house. As they come to the front door, they knock but there is no response. After worrying a bit, he responds and after a while, the barrier flickering and then strengthening, he finally answers the door looking a little worse for wear. Keyleth gleans a little into his exhausted state. The party asks him for his help in getting to Marquet. Or more specifically, his hometown of Shandal, a small oasis village south of Ank'Harel. He agrees and then invites them into his house for some tea. They inquire with Gilmore about Marquet, to avoid a repeat of what happened in Draconia, and he informs them that while he doesn't know what to expect from there considering he had left fifteen years prior to seek his calling, he does tell them about Marquet's customs and laws and how to avoid causing a ruckus. The party then inquires with him about the current owner of Cabal's Ruin, but he's unable to come up with anything useful. They consider bringing along Jarett for the trip. Scanlan and Vax then ask Gilmore if they can do anything for him, such as saying hello to someone he hadn't seen in a long time, to which the wizard gives Vex a silver locket saying that when they find "them", they'll know. Keyleth then ask if Gilmore is alright, noticing how worn out he is, and he admits that keeping the barrier up has been tiring, especially without Allura around. He then requests the party to hurry and deal with the Conclave quickly so that he can set up shop again, which the party agrees to. They then leave Gilmore's abode, intent on getting proper desert wear and speaking with Jarett. As they leave, Sherri shows up with breakfast for Gilmore, and Vax asks her how he's doing. Sherri admits that she's noticed his weariness as well and expresses her worries, and she also asks the party to hurry with their business before heading inside the house. They then head off to look for Jarett. Break Part II in Marquet|artist=NLN4|src=https://twitter.com/NLN4v/status/769049243860475904}}]] Featured Characters New * The Geddemores (Gilmore's parents) * J'mon Sa Ord * Treev Returning * Jarett Howarth * Kashaw Vesh (DM-controlled) * Shaun Gilmore * Sherri * Zahra Hydris (DM-controlled) Inventory Quotations * Keyleth: "For the longest time I was… terrified... that I was going to lose you. First to death and then to the Raven Queen – which is still kind of like death – and then ultimately to yourself. And then, I had an interesting talk with Pike here recently. And she said something that really stood out to me, and that was that some people just have more of themselves to give. And I realized this whole time that I was afraid of losing you to a future that ultimately has not yet been written, which is… stupid." Vax'ildan: "Maybe so." Keyleth: "But you’re ultimately right. We have nothing to lose. I love you, Vax. I have for a long time. And I’m sorry for being me and that it took me this long to say it." References Art: